Fate Outburst
by Epifanio Therion
Summary: Huh? this is unexpected... I am surprised to be stabbed in the back while bleeding out next to a tree... and suddenly the modern troll, Zelretch appear before me with a opportunity of the lifetime! yeah, right... and now I am here in Chaldea, ready to help out the Master of Chaldea in saving humanity! Oh... I am so sure that I am going to die or go insane... (SI-OC)
1. Chapter 1 and Part 1: History Changer

**Hello dear readers, it is I, Epifanio Therion, and I am back with another SI-OC story. This one is focusing on the Fate series, but more specifically Fate Grand/Order. This story will have minor crossovers from different series, but mostly Brave Frontier, but nothing serious or anything, just that some characters will appear as Servants. Four Brave Frontier characters (I only mention this because, I want to see if you guys have any knowledge about them, just for fun!) will be appearing, and I will give you a challenge on trying to guess which characters will appear, just for the fun, of course, they won't appear at the same time, just to let you know. I will also mention something too, at the end of each chapter, I will mention info of what characters from different series appear, let me give you an example of how they would appear.**

* * *

**This character won't appear in the story or hell, he won't even appear in anything relating to this story, even the possible omake!, just using them as an example.**

**Name:**Virion

**Series: **Fire Emblem Awakening

**Class: **Archer

**First appearance in the story: **Singularity** Orleans, **The Wicked Dragon Hundred Years' War: **Orleans: **The Holy Maiden Savior

**Stats: **?

**Skills:** ?

**Noble Phantasm:** ?

**This is how it would work, just wanted to show you guys how it is done, of course... for some of them, the detail might be blocked for certain time since I don't want to spoil you guys, like for example, their classes or name alongside their series, etc.**

**I will leave this A/N with a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that isn't mine and is seen by others, all the original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing /using them in passing. Also, I don't own the Fate series, Fate Grand/Order, or the following series that was mention.**

**Now, that out of the way, we can continue with the story. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1, Part 1: History Changer**

* * *

_-A hoarse voice spoke 'Cold air filled the outside world, with clouds blocking the moon, which stopped the light on shining on and when the cloud is cleared off, the moon was red... as an omen of fate and destruction is soon to happen' then the voice went silent as if it wasn't there at all-_

I was sitting in a Café, listening to my headphones while typing an essay for university, it was stressing since it's for my midterm Computer Science class, luckily I got my music, they really help set the mood for me. I stood up, took off my headphones and put it around my neck and walked toward the counter where the barista is standing to order another vanilla frappe.

What? you expected me to order a coffee or something since I am in a Café? Sorry but no, I hate coffee, but getting that out of the way, I finished ordering and went to my table, I sit and continued typing on my laptop, and put on my headphones, when a new song came on.

Huh? it's broKen NIGHT by Aimer... you know when certain songs that focus on goals or something relating to oneself? I ask myself, what is my purpose in my life? what does make me happy? or better said... fulfilled?

Sure I am studying for something that I like doing, but it doesn't feel... accomplishing, I don't feel happy... I don't have a goal in mind... you see characters like Shirou Emiya, who wishes to be a Hero of Justice, but he has a distorted personality due to what happened to him, but he still has something he wishes to fulfill, no matter how impossible it is, then you see other Masters and Servants in the Fate series, who have different goals in mind that they wish to fulfill, no matter how cruel, noble or selfish it may be.

but there is one person that is more or less like me, who I wish not be compared to, which is Kirei Kotomine, he is considered powerful, full of talent, he has everything people could what... but he lacked a sense of purpose, of course, I have my sense of self, unlike him and Shirou. But... everything I do, I feel empty, no satisfaction, anything! I may feel something for one or two minutes, but it goes away easily, but that may be the depression speaking (which I don't believe I have it, but the doctors say otherwise)

Oh yeah, I started monologuing... I should change the song, or I go on and on about my life.

I put my hand in my pocket and pulled my phone out and quickly changed the song to something happy and lively, after switching the song. I look at my right hand, letting my thought go off, thinking about what can make my life interesting, but I sigh "oh if only my life can work as a story or fanfiction..."

Oh, I would regret saying that in the future

"A VANILLA FRAPPE FOR THERION, A VANILLA FRAPPE FOR THERION!" the barista shouted my name and shook off my thought, and I swiftly stood up and went toward the barista, so I can pay my order.

After grabbing my frappe, I resumed typing while listening to my music. When I began to stretch my body, I checked my phone and realized it was late, so I grabbed my stuff and put it in my duffel bag, and left.

* * *

I was exiting the Café and going to my dorm, so I can sleep, but I saw that the moon was red, huh... I haven't seen that when I was young, I realized something... seeing a red moon means a certain omen? I don't remember what it means... I suddenly felt someone was watching me. So I tilted my head a bit and slowly without making it obvious that I was looking behind me, so the person doesn't get suspicious, but I didn't see anyone...

Even if no one was nearby, I felt something bad was going to happen, and knowing my luck, it might be possible, and... I just jinxed myself.

I increased my pace without making it obvious, but I still felt paranoid and the presence was growing, to the point I was having a bit of difficulty in stopping sweating in my forehead, even if the air is cold... thankfully my hair covers it up. I hastily turn around to see my surroundings, but in the end, I saw nothing, and I realized it was just my paranoia.

I took deep breaths to calm myself down. After calming down, I just decided to head to the dorm and left my guard down. I took a shortcut through the park but noticed that it was empty, I felt my paranoia coming up, but I smother it since I don't wish to be so jumpy.

But suddenly I let a sharp gasp and grunts out, and I felt a sharp pain in my lower back, and I sensed a person behind me and saw that it was a homeless man and he suddenly yelled, and I soon realized that his breath smelled like alcohol, which confirms my theory "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY AND STUFF!" the old drunk bastard shouted

I felt blood slowly pooling in my mouth, then I also felt the blood in my back. I scoffed in anger... 'Am I going to die to some drunk bastard?!' "he... hehe... HAHAHAHHAHAH!" I burst maniacally laughing, which caused the old drunk man to shriek in fear, 'I am going to die without finding my goal in mind?! DUE TO THIS JOKE OF A PERSON?!' I am considered nice, to most people, hell most think that I am innocent or naive due to how I act, but... this? no... like I told you, I am no Shirou, nor Kotomine (even if I tend to be sadistic, but it only when I joking around), I have a sense of self, I am selfish, I am like any human being, even if I am at the edge of the said line... I scoff at the idea of death, I don't fear death either, I accept it, but instead of feeling fear, I feel rage at the person who in some way killed me for some petty reason!

The drunk man fell to his bottom due to my maniacal laughter, and I turned around, which caused the bastard to shriek yet again. I am feeling tired of his screaming, so I calmly walked to the old man, who was crawling away in fear. I grabbed him by the collar and put his face in mine. The bastard paled rapidly and screamed as he saw my eyes, which seem dull... no emotion in it, basically dead... heh? in the end, I broke due to the fear of death? no... it was because I didn't find my happiness that will have made me feel satisfied, but whatever... I sound edgy as hell, but I guess that how I feel.

I unconcernedly took the knife behind my lower back and pulled it, which caused me to grunt in pain multiple times. I managed to pull it out and began to bleed even more, well... I am going to die, either way since it looks like it punctured my arteries. So I put the knife in the bastard's throat and he commenced to cry and beg me to let him live.

'He is begging...? _HE IS BEGGING FOR HIS LIFE WHEN HE JUST TOOK MINE?!_' I slowly pressed the knife to his throat, which a bit of blood started to appear, I smirked and I felt amusement and excitement at his fear, but I instantly stopped myself 'What the hell am I doing...? I am not like this...' I sigh and let the bastard go and he collapsed on his back and he hastily stood up and ran away.

I looked at his retreating back, disappearing in the distance. I felt... tired and empty... I guess I am losing a lot of blood then... I calmly took out my phone before coughing violently, a huge amount of blood that came out of my mouth fell to the floor. Huh...? I quickly typed a message to everybody I know _'I am sorry guys, but... I am dying, I won't be able to survive even if I called 911... I am sorry... and farewell' _I send the message to everybody... except for two-person, my best friends, Cynthia and Leon...

I sadly sigh, I am sorry Cynthia... I quickly called her, I heard ringing and I decided to walk toward a tree that seems comfortable to take a nap, then I heard a click and a voice that sound soft "H-hello, Therion? it is late... are you okay?" Heh, I will miss that voice "Look... Cynthia" huh? my voice sounds very hoarse "Therion...? why... why do you sound bad?" oh, how innocent, we are the same age, and she is someone who managed to be innocent "Heh... I gue-" I coughed violently again "THERION! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Cynthia shouted, "Don't... worry, I just feel tired... very tired" I spoke weakly "T-Therion? are you... planning on leaving me?" Huh, she realized what is happening, she is really perceptive "Yeah... I am S-sorry for leaving you" I heard... sobs...? "C-Cynthia...? are... are you weeping...?" I heard Cynthia choke "Of course, you idiot! I am losing my best friend! NO! THE PERSON I WAS IN LOVE WITH!" I was... shocked by hearing that, but... my body feels too tired to able to react approvingly "Heh? I feel f-foolish for not realizing that... I am sorry... Cynthia" I reached to the tree and lay next to it "If I had the chance, Cynthia I c-could have a-accepted your confession..." Cynthia sobs "Oh... Oh, Therion..." "Hey... don't worry... I will always be with you, no matter what" Cynthia keeps sobbing "Hey... C-Cynthia...?" Cynthia sobs, but spoke after a while "Y-yes Therion?" "Could... y-you do me two favor?" Cynthia was silent "Of course, Therion" I slowly smiled and chucked a bit, which caused me to wheeze "First... could you t-tell Leon th...that I am sorry for going away and not saying goodbye... and, m-my sec...second favor i...is that could... y... you sing m...me that song again?" Cynthia was silent again "sure Therion... sure" I smiled "Thanks..."

I hear Cynthia singing Ophelia, which is from Aimer... its Cynthia's favorite song and even one of mine, we managed to find the lyrics in English and Cynthia managed to memorize it. I begin to hear her singing to me

_Right now, I wish_

_all kinds of sorrow cleared away_

_So I could have a dream_

_about future in this darken earth_

I smiled and I started to feel my eyes getting heavy, but I hold on while she sings since this will be last time I will listen to her voice, she makes the song in English sound like the original.

_I chase a fallen white bird_

_into a deep dark forest_

_But it disappears_

_into the shadow of willow trees' groves,_

_engulf in green grass color_

_The light of spring sun_

_almost gone into thin air_

_I can smell_

_the fragrance of flower I've been chased for_

_I wander all alone_

_through the shadow of seasons_

_walk on barefoot labyrinth_

I feel my eyes closing, breathing getting heavy, heartbeat getting slower and blood splattered on the ground... I realized that I couldn't listen to every part of the song "I... I am sorry Cynthia... farewell..." I mumbled softly, though I believe she heard me and I stared at the stars while closing my eyes and taking my last breath, then... darkness filled my vision.

_Scars _

_I've been vaguely hiding,_

_Warmth _

_I've been searching for forever _

_All of them united _

_into the wreath of _

_hyacinth orchids I plucked _

_An indigo of melancholy_

Cynthia continued singing, even if Therion isn't listening to her anymore. She eventually reaches the final part of the song

_The melody of awaken forest_

_only reverberates_

_the faint beat of my heart_

_which about to vanish away_

Cynthia stopped singing, then there was silence, no breathing on the other side, nothing... "G-good" Cynthia chokes "Goodbye... Therion, I will miss you" and she reluctantly ended the call.

* * *

After a moment of silence, which nothing happened... suddenly blue, red and purple butterflies appear that seem to have patterns on them and a figure appeared behind the tree where Therion's body was, the figure slowly walks toward Therion's body and crouch in front of Therion and spoke "Intriguing, you seem to be capable of keeping me entertained, let see what I can do for you" The figure put his left hand on Therion's chest 'I know Magus doesn't exist in this universe, but how interesting that you have thirty high-quality magic circuits" The figure frowned 'but it looks like that you wouldn't be able to handle even two of them... it must be that since this universe doesn't have magic, the air lacks prana and that causes your body not being used having mana'

The figure puts his right hand on his chin in thought and snaps his finger when he realizes what he can do. He focuses on his left hand then he started to concentrate a bit, but finally he managed to create a magic core and activated one magic circuit in Therion. He felt heat coming from Therion, and a pulse coming from Therion's heart.

I felt darkness around me, I see this is what death feels like... it feels... peaceful. But I felt something, I feel like my soul is being restored to the best condition, only for a moment, then I felt heat that seems unbearable, which caused me to scream in agony as if I am being consumed in the flame of Hell.

I open my eyes in dread, I was shivering as if something enters in me and I went in a panic attack, but I only saw gloom, until my vision was restored and saw someone crouching in front of me, which caused me to scream in surprise. The figure chuckles at my reaction.

"I like you kid, you seem to be capable of keeping me distracted," The figure said, but I carefully observe him. I saw how he looks, who appeared to be an old man between fifty to sixty years old, who seems to have white hair and red... wait, red eyes? it must be eye contact... and seem to have a presence that seems scream gentleman, but his smile screams another thing, which I felt was mischievous and amusement, that may cause much pain to someone who is receiving the said smile, and... that appears to be me...

"Greetings lad, you might not know who I am" his smile suddenly looks a bit... malicious for me... "I will gladly introduce myself, but I would like to see you try on guessing who I am, so here are the hints" I tilted my head confusion, wondering what the hell this old man was talking about "I am known as the Wizard Marshall, Old Man of the Jewels, and Kaleidoscope!" at the first nickname, I didn't yet realize who he was, but the second nickname made me feel something crawl in my back and it wasn't where I receive my stab wound, and I started to pale, but then came his third nickname, which caused me to pale tenfold, which made me look like how I was in my previous state of death.

I let out a whisper, not because I was scared, but out of disbelief and a bit paranoia "Zelretch...?" I wasn't going to like what soon to happen and the figure suddenly cheered "you got it in one go, I am impressed that you managed to figure me out! good thing that you are going to keep me entertained" I suddenly stop myself from shaking and remember what happened to me 'wait...' I looked Zelretch in the eyes, who merely raised his eyebrows "What... do you want with me? and how on earth am I alive?" I spoke slowly

Zelretch chuckles then downright laugh, which increased my paranoia "Why you ask? I just want you to keep me distracted, and I just merely created a magic core in your body, that I will leave you a note that will explain what it does and activated one of your magic circuits, which let me tell you, it is a high-quality one, and I thought it wasn't possible to the lack of prana in this universe, but I am happy that I don't have to look multiple universes to find someone interesting"

I sit there in shock, slowly ingesting the information Zelretch gave me "So you just resurrected me...?" then Zelretch retorted "Naw, you pretty much are dead" I just stared at him as if nothing bad was happening, and I answer him with something that would be used to answer this moment "what?" Zelretch laughs at my reaction "lad, let me tell you something, I only restored your soul, but your body? it is slowly dying in a snail pace and there is nothing to save it" I look at my lap and I felt... nothing? yeah, nothing "so you just resurrected me to laugh at my reaction or something?"

Zelretch shook his head "Nope, I was thinking of sending you to save Humanity itself!" I blankly stared at him due to what he said, is he joking? "nope, I am not joking" Fuck... he can read my mind "I cannot read your mind, your face explain itself" I have a blank face! how can you read me! "either way, I am actually desperate in looking for someone to help the Master of Chaldea, who will save Humanity" wait... is he talking Fate Grand/Order? "I see you realize what I am talking about, you may be thinking what can you do since you know that the Master of Chaldea managed to save Humanity itself, but I saw one timeline, there was a great being that even I cannot defeat" I looked at him in shock "Oh, I can harm it, even kill it, but the issue lies in the fact it wouldn't allow me to enter it domain since it knows I can kill it, so he put a field that even the most powerful Caster can't break it and it's only by sacrificing their life that they will be able to destroy it, and it surrounding will weaken and harm me, even... kill me, but you... I feel like you can defeat it"

I look at my lap again and felt a weight on my back, Zelretch spoke to cheer me up "but don't worry, the great being isn't going to appear until it is finished resting and regaining it power, which will be a long time" I sigh tiredly "so what? what can I do to even harm it?" Zelretch simply chuckles at my question "I managed to get a couple of items that will help you, here it is" Zelretch put his hand on his pocket pulled out... gems...? "wait..." I realized what those gems are "I see you realized where these gems came from, these come from the same world, which... what was the game called again? ah yes, Brave Frontier!" "I blinked in surprise "Wait... it does exist?!" Zelretch look at me in disappointment "lad, you fail to realize my whole capacity in using Kaleidoscope, anything that exists here? it can have its own universe itself"

I quickly shooked my head "Okay... so you are going to give me those gems, to what? Summon? wouldn't Gaia reject it?" I asked since Gaia seem to be capable of rejecting any foreign beings, but I heard Zelretch chuckle "Oh you don't have to worry about that, I did my research in Randall and managed to learn much interesting information about that universe, and I found that certain detail that helps me in completing my theory that made me believe that Gaia cannot intervene" I nodded "Either way, this is the first gift" Zelretch handed me twenty-five gems "Wait... is it really rare getting these gems? how did you manage to get this many?"

* * *

**_\- Flashback Beginning-_**

Zelretch was walking around the Imperial Capital of Randall, who was looking for the library that contains the information that will help his theory of Gaia and this world "Hmm... the technology is a bit lacking, but unusual, unlike my world... but the way everything is maintained is interesting...

When he was walking, he came upon a black messy shoulder-length haired male with stubbles, who seems to be wearing a black coat with fur at the edge and underneath it is black and red leather armor, he seems to have something in his pocket if watched closely, it appears to be a set of dancing short blades, and he seems to have in his back, a beautiful katana that doesn't seem to have been worn out.

He seems to be smiling at Zelretch "May I help you sir?" the black-haired male asked with a knowing smile "Why yes, I am looking for the library that will help confirm one of my theories, but sadly I can't find it..." Zelretch said while smiling too "I see... very well, come with me, I will show you the way" the black-haired male passed him, but before slipping a couple of gems while looking at his eyes and then he suddenly winked at Zelretch 'I see now... you know why I came for... how fun! I should come here more often' the black-haired male lead Zelretch to the library and explain a bit the area...

**_-Flashback ending-_**

* * *

"Oh don't worry about that, a summoner gave it to me as thanks for helping them, but... now that I realize it... he looks similar to you... meh, it might be someone who just looks random" Zelretch shrug "O-oh okay"

Zelretch snaps his finger "Now your second gift!" Zelretch opened his hand and suddenly a card appeared "what I am going to give you is a Saber Class Card, do you know what it does?" I nodded "good then, but let me warn you, you won't be able to use it since you lack the prana for it and have a lack of activated magic circuits, even if you have a magic core, but I am going to help you identify Saber's True Name or better said downright reveal you his name" Zelretch said and I looked at him "he is from a game that you might know, I believe its called Final Fantasy and his name is Auron, I must say that it is an interesting name" I blinked in surprise then I switch in confusion "Wait what...? is he not fictional? he doesn't even exist in the world's history..." I spoke, "Well, I pull some tricks and went to his world and recorded his deeds, which allowed me to put him in a Class Card, I also put something in the Class Card, which you can use as a catalyst to summon him as a Servant, and it won't disappear if you use it!"

Zelretch quickly gave me the Class Card and it disappeared in my hand, which caused me to jump in surprise"Don't worry about it, you can summon it again, so don't get scared and think you lost it, but... I will leave your third gift when I sent your soul to Chaldea" Zelretch ominously said and I stared at him warily.

"What do you mean sent my soul?" I asked stiffly, that sound dangerous as hell, I feel like my soul will just evaporate if I go with the procedure "Again, I am disappointed at you for not realizing my full control with the Kaleidoscope, but yes, I will be sending you to the beginning, where you will be selected as a Master and help the Master of Chaldea in saving Humanity" Zelretch seriously spoke, which caused me to freeze since most of the time he tends to be cheerful, mostly bored but cheerful either way, hell the community tends to call him the Troll Wizard, basically the modern Merlin, so I took a deep breath

"I guess I do it... I don't have much of a choice in the matter really" I mumbled, what is even the point? but I guess... I should try even if I fail since there are people who don't have the opportunity to live or fulfilling their dreams... and who knows? I might find it satisfying, even though I will suffer multiple types of pain that can cause one to go insane.

"Great, let's get to it! I will be watching you perform and I hope you don't die early" Zelretch smirked and he proceeds to focus on Therion, who started to shine and Therion simply closes his eyes in acceptance of what was going to happen. He continued to shine until he transforms into a ball of light, and he was sent to the sky and disappeared into the darkness. Zelretch laughs in amusement "You better entertain me, lad and good luck!"

* * *

...

...

Ugh... this headache is freaking hell, where am I...? I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times to get used to the shadow, I felt a bit disoriented, and the room feels a bit... small, I noticed that I was laying on the floor, so I stood up, but I clutched my head in pain.

'Tch... what the hell did Zelretch do?' I slowly looked around and realized where I was 'Why am I in the storage closet? did Zelretch somehow fail? no way...'

I tiredly sigh while still clutching my head, but I look down and found a box that said my name on it 'why is there a box in the middle of the room?' I bent down and grab it 'ugh, why is it heavy?' I took off the top and found a note, I grab it and it read:

_'Hello Therion, you may be wondering why I left this note, the answer is that this is related to your third gift, this box contains items that you originally owned in your previous universe. You might find familiars items, but I also left items that you might not recognize but will help you in the future, and I also left something that might help you feel better, which is located in your room. Since I felt being nice, I will explain a bit about the body you are occupying, he is your alternative self of this universe, who is a civilian that doesn't know that magic exists or better said magecraft, and he just accepted this job of being a janitor for Chaldea since he needed the money, but let me tell you this, his life is pretty bad~ like really bad for a civilian~. For example, when he was born, his parents immediately died in a car accident, because that happens, he was taken by his grandmother and grandfather of his mother side, who took off with the inheritance that was supposed to be his and was left in an orphanage, just by hearing all that, you get what I mean, he also didn't have many friends, due to him taking many part-time jobs, so unlike you, he wasn't that successful, but that will quickly change! since you are here! and you may be wondering if people will notice that you are acting weird, you don't have to worry about that since he was anti-social, like __**truly **__anti-social, boring and a weirdo (A/N: Ha, that's coming from Zelretch himself!). But getting that out of the way, I left a note that leads you to your room and the code to enter, I left another note that explains some of the items that you have received. Nonetheless, this note is getting too excessively long, so I will stop here and continue in the next note.'_

_Sincerely._

_Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, The Kaleidoscope_

* * *

Okay... that was... a pretty long note, either way, that note actually help a bit to explain the situation and... wait... did he said 'alternative self'? holy fuck... did I killed this version of me?! well... he isn't going to have to suffer later on a mental breakdown due to the situation... he is resting in peace, and he doesn't have to suffer all this unlike me...

I put the note back in the box and closed it, so I can take it to my room, so people don't ask why I am in the storage closet at... 1:34 AM? why was this version of me doing in this room at this hour? I shooked my head and opened the door.

I slowly poke my head out to see if anybody is nearby, when I saw the coast clear, I promptly left. I observed Chaldea a bit when walking toward my room, even with light turn off.

I thought this was going to be an experience, seeing the technology that permitted people to transport to multiple historic moments and seeing famous and historical figures throughout time... even if they tended to be inaccurate, but hey what can you do, when you are in the Nasuverse, nonetheless, that made me feel a bit excited since how one in my world explain something like that? I should tell Cyn-

I stopped and forgot that I won't be able to meet Cynthia again... I grimly shook and frowned. I better get going before anyone catches me walking here. I look at the note that said my room number and saw that I was close by, I increased my pace, but suddenly I bumped into something and fell to the floor, while luckily my box didn't spill its contents, but I heard a yelp. I opened my eyes and blinked a bit as I realized that I am fucked, you may be asking why I am saying that, well... you may say that I found the person who wouldn't hesitate to fire someone she doesn't like... if that clue didn't help at all, here is another hint, she has white hair, and golden eyes... yep, that person is Olga Marie.

I gave her a dour look at her while inside I was screaming and cursing and then she looked at me, blinked and then glared "You commoner! watch where you going! what were you even doing at this hour..." she looks at me suspiciously, so I swiftly answered her question as smooth as possible, even if she just insulted me because of my social status...

"I am sorry Director Olga Marie, I was simply distracted due to being tired since I was finishing organizing everything in the storage closet for tomorrow" She kept glaring at me, then she huffs and stood up "Good, you better be working well since I don't want my staff to be in terrible condition and I spent a lot of money for Chaldea"

I stared at her and chuckled, she suddenly started stuttering "w-why are you laughing at me! you know I can fire you!" I shook my head and gave her a small smile "I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it just that you look... cute" Olga stammer in surprise and blushed, 'Shit... did I say that out loud? fortunately, nobody is nearby, or she will be ripping me a new one' " wh-what?!" she is turning to a tomato "again, I am sorry for saying that, I am really exhausted, so I didn't think..." when I was playing FGO, I felt sad for her, due to what happened to her in the game and her past... she is also really insecure about herself that made me remember about Cy-, I should stop that... just... forget about her, I not going to see her ever again.

Olga managed to calm herself and was going to reprimand me, but she noticed my faraway stare and saw that I was going through something "I- I see that you are part of the Cleaning Staff, you should be asleep in this hour, you won't be able to work properly, but... now that I think about it, I never saw you before" Shit, was this version of me an intruder or something "Oh? you didn't notice my resume" I decided to say and do something to tease her and threw in a bit of Spanish accent "Oh, how disheartening, but if this is our first meeting then..." I stood up and took her hand and kissed it "mi señorita Marie" I said while smirking. Okay, I normally don't flirt or even tease, wait... is this the first time I flirted with someone...? Yikes, whatever... but a chance to mess with Olga Marie? no way I am missing that!

"Wwh-what?" oh she is still blushing, how cute, but better finish this, or someone will stumble upon us "but alas mi señorita, I will have to go since I need to be in my top shape to accomplish your ideal state for Chaldea" I walked away while silently sighing as I survive this ordeal... I know she is serious and very prideful, but underneath that shell is a very insecure, and caring person, textbook definition of a tsundere, but she was just affected by being a Magus and the expectation and responsibility that fell to her, so I just tried to calm her since I want to save her, but... I don't know how... since It's possible to save her in the explosion or as she is a spirit in Fuyuki, where she suffered a fate worse than death. the thing is... I am powerless, I am weak, I am... worthless... I don't see how Zelretch think I can accomplish all this.

I noticed that I have reached to my room, I quickly put the code and entered, when the door was about to be closed, I saw someone putting their feet in the door, so it doesn't close off, which caused me to be surprised, but as I see who it was, I felt something crawling in my back, and it isn't my non-existent knife wound, I soon realized that it was... Olga! Again!

* * *

**Yep! that's right! we are stopping here! I consider this too long for a chapter, so I decided to separate it into two parts, I know it might not be the best thing ever, but I am happy since you guys are taking your time to read this! I was considering putting this in the crossover category since this may count as a X-over crossover but I said... "fuck that shit, I will do this my way!" but also yes! the one who you guys saw in the flashback is Therion, but not the main one, but the Brave Frontier version! you know how it is, Parallel Universes and everything... the reason he knows that Zelretch will be coming is a secret, but I may as well give a hint... the hint is... "Announcement or News"... actually... I think I may have given the answer...**

**But remember what I said! their will not be a lot of mention of Brave Frontier plot or lore or any other series, their might be the occasional flashback or mention of characters or location, but nonetheless I just wanted to add Class Cards, Servants and other characters (Of course, their backstory will appear) to the story... I was being... unique, but remember! Follow, Favorite and Review! also tell me if I made an error or used misinformed information, so I can correct myself and improve! see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2 and Part 2: History Changer

**Hello dear readers! It is I Epifanio Therion, back with another chapter of Fate Outburst! This will be the continuation of the previous chapter, which was separated into two-part! I don't have much to say, but what I will say is that this chapter is filled with interactions, and I also forgot to mention this tip-bit, but the event of Fate Grand/Order will start in two days! The reason I did this is so Therion can introduce himself with some of the cast and interact with them for a little before the madness begins, I will not say who Therion will interact with, but I just wanted to let y'all know, okay? So that means there will be multiple chapters! And I will say something important again about later on... I will admit this... Therion won't have an insane amount of servants unlike the Master of Chaldea, Ritsuka Fujimaru, who will get most! since he is supposed to be just the janitor, but if we were going to give a number for servants for Therion, it will be around between 14 to 20, but he won't gain servants fast unlike Ritsuka Fujimaru, but I won't say how the pace would be!** **but either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I decided to respond to reviews that people left and that was also reasonable! It might not mean much, but I feel it will be exciting! so here we go!**

_**Yuu Sumeragi:**_ Heh! Thanks! I am excited to go strong like this! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

_**Logich: **_Thanks for letting me know that this was a good chapter! I will try to make more excellent quality chapters!

_**Sanas22: **_I am happy! If you are looking forward to more, then here it is! I hope you have a great day my dear reader!

_**Valkoor123113: **_Thanks for letting me know that there weren't any errors in this chapter! and also for the question you gave me... It is... sorry! can't tell you! this is filled with spoilers! but what I will tell you is that Asterios will appear early! I won't tell when, but he will appear early nonetheless!

**Kombiusz: **It makes me really happy to know that there are people who are interested in my story! but... I will admit that I take too long to finish to write a chapter since I tend to get writer blocks very easily... and I also have a habit of writing around 5k to 10k words, so you can see it take a long time to finish, then I proofread the chapter again to see if I did any grammar error or change some of the words to make it more unique, but I will try to update at least once per month, but I will not promise that.

**Now that out of the way! Let me leave you guys the disclaimer again!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that isn't mine and is seen by others, all the original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing /using them in passing. Also, I don't own the Fate series, Fate Grand/Order, or the following series that was mentioned.**

**Now, that out of the way, we can continue with the story. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1, Part 2: History Changer**

* * *

I hastily look around my room to see where the note is, so Olga doesn't see that it belongs to Zelretch, because who knows what that might cause, hell... people go crazy when they hear that Zelretch did something or is nearby, which is actually reasonable since he tends to cause... issues to people, like for example, look at me, but anyway! where the hell is that note again?! ahaha! there it is, it was at the dresser, so I pick the note up and stuff it on my... blue jumpsuit? I just realized that I was wearing this, huh? I must be really out of it, but either way, I quickly folded it and nimbly put it in my pocket.

Olga seems to be breathing in deep breaths and seems to be still flushed, so luckily she didn't notice me putting the note in my pocket "W...who told you th-that we were finished?" she huffed in annoyance.

I closed my eyes and decided to give her a smile, even though it looks slightly strain as the killer headache I am having is affecting it, also not knowing what the fuck I need to do in this situation since... you know... being suddenly transported to another world, and being immediately interrogated by someone who is soon to be dead... or eternally suffering in some rip-off version of Chaldea, where she is successful and happy believing that she is saving humanity and increasing her self-esteem, but in reality, she didn't even do anything important and was just simply tricked by some The Riddler rip-off, but naw! this is fine! like really! this is fine...

I decided to speak before Olga got the upper hand and gave me a hard question for me to answer "I am sorry, señorita Marie... I didn't mean to insult you by leaving early... I thought we were finished speaking, but I will admit that I have that terrible habit of leaving without saying goodbye, I hope you accept my apology" I bowed to her in shame... er... not really shame, but yeah... to make her believe it

Olga suddenly blushed at my behavior and started to stutter while playing with her braid and ignoring eye contact with me "U-ugh... it's fine y-you commoner! at least you are doing your job, and not messing around..." What...? what is she blushing?! I don't get it... if it was embarrassing, then maybe... but she is acting like a high school girl, who has a massive crush on someone... but no! that isn't possible... so the only possibility is that she had something to drink... yes... that is it! It's not that I somehow gained the ability of Harem Protagonist EX... I dear fucking hope not... because I won't be able to handle the chaos that comes with it... I will either die or go insane... neither is good but besides that! It's just one woman, nothing crazy will happen because of that... I hope...

Anyway... I just wish I can rest or clean myself up... I am tired, I have a massive headache that seems ready to make my head burst and the sounds are causing screeching noises in my ear, but... I will be honest... I feel bad when I act like an asshole, I feel terrible when someone gets sad, mad or anything negative... I tried to toughed myself out or harden my emotion, but... it doesn't work like how I wish to... Hell! People tell me I am too stoic or that I don't care about people! they said it like an insult, but for me, it's a compliment... I just get tired of being around people... I can only handle a handful, and those are people who understand me... which is very little... wow... that sounded cynical as hell, but whatever...

"So anyway Director Olga, is there anything I can help you with? I am a bit confused since I don't know why you need a lowly janitor..." I asked Olga since I am a bit curious why she is here

Olga realizing that I asked her something, she quickly stopped blushing and stuttering and she cough into her mouth and turned serious "Yes, I just need your name and position here in Chaldea, so I can check out the resumes of those that I had received" Olga told me

I just raised my brow at her, which was luckily covered by my hair, so she didn't realize it while maintaining my smile at her, okay... so I call bullshit on her checking the resumes, and believe that it was Lex the fucking Riddler who did it, but I decided to just get it over with... I feel like I need to process everything that happened just recently... I need to think about what I...I...I lost...

I simply nodded to her request "Very well then... I am Therion Suárez, Janitor of the Cleaning Staff of Chaldea, I am in your service..."

Olga stared at me for some time as if trying to solve some kind of puzzle, which is making me uncomfortable, but she stopped and closed her eyes "Very well, I am thankful for the information, I should leave you for now" she turned around and left, then the door closed automatically

* * *

I stood still in front of the door and after some time, I simply tiredly sigh and clutched the left side of my head with my hand 'What kind of mess I am in right now...' I decided to check the note and my stuff later since I am tired and messy, so I chose to see how my room is, and what I will say is... is that it's really white... but at least it looks like that my room is bigger than the Master of Chaldea's My Room, and I seem to have noticed that my other self had modified a bit his room because I am seeing a big elmwood desk that has multiple monitors and a laptop, and other stuff that I don't know what it is since I feel tired right now, so I can't notice the small detail, a black dresser, a black nightstand beside my bed, dark crimson bedsheet on my bed and lastly in the corner of my room where a potted plant was supposed to be in, but instead, I am seeing a variety of potted hibiscus flowers of red, blue, yellow and pink colors that give the room a type of aroma and atmosphere that seems to calm me...

I am happy that the room looks calming in my opinion since it adds personality to it, but I wonder if I can paint the wall to another color, but either way... I should take a bath... so I walked toward the bathroom and entered and saw a modern shower with a glass door "Huh? this looks fine" it looks pretty nice, but now... let see if they have warm water since we are in... I think we are in Alaska or in Antarctica?

So I took off my blue jumpsuit that seems to be the uniform for the janitors of the Cleaning Staff, the white tank top I had underneath it, and the black boxer and put it in the hamper that was beside the door. I stood there and stared at myself naked in front of the mirror, checking myself if there was any difference compared to my previous body... I seem to have longer hair than previously, I used to have my hair barely touch my shoulder, but it was long either way, but now? It's just a bit longer, it now reaches to my shoulder blade, I have my previous hair color, which was black and my hairstyle, which was in a surfer style, with long bangs that cover my right eye, a few layers of the back of my hair is slightly swooped outward, but... I noticed that it seem fluffier, weird, and I still have my light stubble and soul patch, with a small scar under my chin, which is concealed by my stubble, which I remember how I got it

As I kept checking myself out, I saw that my eyes didn't change at all, there are still almond-shaped and dark brown eyes, even the bags under my eyes are still there, but... I have a small cut scar under my left eye, that I don't know where it came from, but I will admit that I look a bit cool with it

After examining my face and hair out, which luckily didn't change much at all, just slight modification, but my body? that is another story... I have the same skin tone as previously, which was warm beige, but... I will admit something... I do exercise and all that to make myself fit, I had muscles, but not much since I was thin, so I cover my body with baggy clothing so people don't realize how underweight I was, but it doesn't mean I didn't have abs or anything like that, people told me I have a lot of muscles in my lower body since I tend to run sometimes, and they told me I have something similar to a runner's body, but I will say that it didn't help much in the stamina department since I have asthma, I just had to be careful when exercising, so I had to be slow and not pushing myself too much but... I wonder if this body managed to conquer it since It was just minor asthma

Again, sorry for monologuing... it's a habit of mine, but either way, where I was going was that my body had changed, I mentioned that I used to have a body similar to a runner, most of my muscles focus on my lower body, and I had difficulty in breathing due to my asthma, which I have a habit of triggering when exercising or anything physically demanding, but this body? this body was fitting to a swimmer and a gymnast! Okay... that may sound confusing when I mention it, but let me explain here, the reason I mention the gymnast was due to the form, my body is slim, similar to a gymnast, but the reason I mentioned the swimmer was that I am ripped as hell! I look like that model guy, oh.. which was his name... oh yeah! Chuando Tan. Like wow... the other me was really dedicated to his body, man... I feel like I was cheating, my previous body was considered an athletic skinny category, but this one? this one is considered fit and ripped!

But after mesmerizing and flexing (which I felt a bit weird doing it) my body for some time, because wow! I am just surprised, sorry if I am exaggerating my reaction, this is just new to me... I will not say I am handsome or anything like that, but most people just call me cute, even if I have all this facial hair. Anyway, I just realized that I am still the same height, which is five feet and nine inches, but it seems this one didn't manage to escape the curse of the beauty marks, my arms and shoulder are filled with beauty marks, this aspect of my previous body called a lot of attention from people since for some, they never saw someone with a lot of them.

After checking my body out, I looked lower and saw... it... um... ok, I... I don't know how to say this... you can say I am shocked seeing the down there but wow... all I will say that my previous body was... average... but this body... ugh, this is really embarrassing, should I say this? Well, this is basically fiction, and no, I am not fourth wall breaking since this is Fate, but ignoring that stuff, I could just use a term then everything will be over! not like I will get anybody interested in me... I just jinx myself again... ugh, whatever, let just say it's size is rare, that's what you all are gettng, because this is embarrassing to say!

Shaking my head out of that thought, I just quickly entered the shower and turned on the warm water. At first, I jumped due to the sudden cold water, but it swiftly went away and then came the warm water, I just stood there for some time, and I sigh again, I put my back on the wall and slide down until I was sitting on the floor while the water hit my body, and finally... I can start trying to see what would change in my life...

Normally in fanfiction, you see the self-insert oc get excited or other emotion in living said world, they start thinking how to get strong, how to change the story, meeting the characters and all that stuff, even fall in love, but I will be straight will you all... I don't care much about those things, It is nice getting strong, meeting the cast or able to turn someone's fate for the better or for the worse, but for me? I just want to live a simple life, well... maybe not simple, but I meant peaceful someway and maybe be helpful along the way, I want to make friends and all that, I am not an ambitious person, I don't care about being the strongest being or being the most charismatic person ever, I just want to be myself you know?

But... maybe I am here to help or... find my true self? I don't know... I am similar in someway to Kirei Kotomine or Tomoe Enjou from Kara no Kyoukai... one didn't find what they were looking for and turned to despair and misery since they felt something in those aspects and the other one learns to accept themselves and found the worth within them... let just see how it goes for me, maybe I will discover something big about myself... but what I want the most is finding my purpose, but I am rambling again, sorry about that, I should stop acting edgy or something

So... I won't see my family for a long time, or better said... never... I won't either see my best friends Cynthia and Leon, even if _I_ meet my family and best friends in this world, they won't be the same ones like the ones I know... since the other me lost his parents at birth, and I believe he never met Cynthia and Leon due to focusing on his part-time jobs...

Hmm... now I think about it... this is basically my second chance in life... I guess I should try to be positive about this even if I am very close to death itself, and have a big possibility of ceasing existing, ugh... that was tongue twister but nonetheless, it's no issue... I mean it is an issue, but you get what I mean about it

You know what? I should shut up, and go to sleep. So I stood up and grabbed the soup, which smelled like... lavender, nice choice... and I slowly cleaned myself, but I noticed the water being really filthy, I saw that there was oil, dirt, and... black powder...? what the hell was the other me doing...? this is weird... like really weird..., but the moment I mention the black powder and remembering what happened at the beginning of the game... I felt something bad... like it was snarling me... was... was the other me being manipulated or controlled by Lex?! oh fuck, oh god oh fuck... I forgot that the other me didn't know that Magecraft existed, so he didn't have any defense against it, and no one ever thought that there was a traitor within them, and much less being someone they fully trusted...

I...I... grrrr... why? this is bad... I don't know where the bombs are since I never knew in the first place the locations, and I didn't get the other me's original memory, and even if I got their memory, they will be a gap in it since Lex must have used a Magecraft to make them forget about it, so it would have been no good at all... ugh... this is too late to be able to do something since it must be ready, and Lex must be waiting until Olga give the speech for the 48 Masters that is here in Chaldea...

Fucking dammit! I was too late! but... but... even if I stopped the bombs or told someone who trusted what I said... Lex will have tried something else, like... I don't know... summoning some demon or something... so I had failed from the very beginning...

I clutched my head with both of my hands in frustration "Demonios! What the hell can I even do?! I should just wait until it begins?! and let everybody die?!" I snarl at myself... 'how foolish of me, believing that I can do something and save everybody. in the end.. but this is something that is most known and most can't do anything about it... I am going to have to be selfish...? I... I... I should... just let them die... for the greater good I guess... I hit the wall with my fist in frustration

I really... really should go to sleep, my headache is getting worse due to the stress... so I quickly left the shower and grabbed a towel beside the glass door, I dried myself up and wrapped the towel around my waist and I calmly exit the bathroom, which was full of steam

I stopped in front of the dresser and started thinking if I should go to sleep in my pajamas, underwear or just go to sleep naked... you know what? I am tired as hell... so I am going to sleep like this... I threw the towel in the chair next to the desk... so I stood in front of my bed, not thinking about the consequences of going asleep like this and just dropped myself to the bed like as if I had a pile of rocks in my back

I moan loudly due to the softness of the bed, I can get used to this... I slowly drift to the blackness of sleep... I feel... peaceful... calm... rel...axed and I went asleep...

* * *

**Inside Therion's Dream-**

I... I felt... that I was... falling... but I didn't feel the breeze or the gravity of me falling, I felt... I was just there... so I decided to open my eyes and saw something... beautiful...

There was a field of flowers in front of me, which I noticed was apple blossoms, white hibiscus, white daisies... almost all type of flowers was there, but... white for some reason... then I looked up and saw that it was night, and in the middle was the moon... after some time had passed... it started to snow, covering the field, with only showing the flowers... to most it must be really weird the contrast of the white flowers, snow, and moon with the dark night...

I finally touched the floor... which was soft for some unknown reason, this is weird and also... too quiet... I don't normally dream... but something this lucid? there must be something happening, but... I don't understand _what_ is happening.. but I never have dreamed of something this... beautiful, I... I mostly dream negative stuff... that has affected me deeply since I felt... pain... and fear... in those dreams

I decided to walk the unknown and find the reason why I am dreaming... I walked slowly... watching the breeze rustle the trees and I saw white cherry blossoms floating in the sky with the snow creating a sort of calming aura around the surrounding... you know? I can get used to this... it feels really soothing

As I kept walking, I noticed that the surrounding was getting snowier 'What the...? why is this place getting snowier...? I guess, I am reaching the cause of my dream... but... this can't be normal... the moment I started to get this dream and everything that happened with Zelretch seems too coincidental... no... someone must have summoned me here, but who...?

It's snowing even harder... It's... it's... getting hard to see through all this... this is turning to a blizzard... I feel cold, I am shivering at this moment... why...? I... I can't... keep going... I feel my muscles freezing... I... feel... tired

As I fell to my knee, I felt a presence in front of me... it feels... like the void... like something that is detached from the world... I couldn't understand it... then I suddenly collapsed to the ground, I felt my vision getting blurry, but I also felt... calm for unknown reason...

Before I went unconscious, I slowly looked upward to the presence in front of me, I saw... a bright clear kimono... and... a gentle smile, even if I couldn't see her entire face, I only saw her smile that made feel... happy for some weird reason, I feel like I can sleep happily

the person closed his eyes, with the snow covering his body... and the presence who was front of Therion, gently smiled while sighing "Please do your best, ok?" knowing the challenge that he will be facing in the future and cheering him on

_**Present place and time-**_

* * *

...

...

...

I felt at peace, nothing distracting me in frustration or stressing me out, as nothing can ruin i- _'BANG BANG BANG' _I heard a couple of heavy knocks on the door... I sluggishly opened my eyes, and without thinking, I stood up and went to open the door to see who it was... but I quickly looked at the time... 5:30 AM?! I hardly slept at all!

Ugh whatever, but as I get near the door, the person behind it shouted "Hurry up and wake up, you fucking dipshit!" when I was about to open the door, I swept back my hair since the bed hair is getting in the way of my vision

When I opened the door, I gave the person an irritated glare due to waking me up early, I _**HATE**_ waking up early "What do you want?!" the person looked at me unamused "Oh? do you keep forgetting that I have to wake your lazy ass u-" the person suddenly stopped speaking then I realized it was a female with blond messy shoulder-length hair, which is tied up in a messy ponytail and had tan skin, and her eyes were deep blue and was dressed in a lab coat with a green shirt that seems similar to Romani... but she seems to be slightly blushing, which caused red flags to rise in my heads... "Err... why are you naked...? but let me say, I am impressed with the key down there and looking handsome with the swept-back hair and bod!" she told me with a mischievous smirk while she stopped blushing and gave me a wink

I looked at her confused until... I remembered that I slept naked... and forgot to put clothes on when I woke up from the knocks, so I yelped in shock and harshly closed the door on her face to put my clothes on, so I ran to the dresser and opened it, I saw a sticking note that said to put on the blue jumpsuit for work, (which for some reason... it was too _convenient) _so I hastily grabbed my boxer, shorts, and long sleeve shirt to wear underneath the jumpsuit...

Fucking hell... that was embarrassing! this is actually the first time, some stranger that I didn't know saw me naked! and nobody except for my family didn't ever see me naked... so yeah, I am not feeling well... I feel like I have E rank luck, and that isn't good... at all... ugh... I feel like in some ecchi anime

After putting my jumpsuit on, I went to the door and opened it, which showed the blond woman standing there with her hands in her hips while staring at me with a Cheshire grin... Ugh... I don't like that look on her face...

I simply conceded and sigh "Whatever... let just get it over it" I won't be asking her name since it will be too suspicious of me asking that sort of thing, the blond woman raises one of her brows as if I am out of character, but she shrugs and starts walking away... I don't know what I was supposed to do, so I decided to follow her since I actually don't know where each facility is... and the thing is I am a janitor, so I am supposed to know about it...

"So..." the tan woman suddenly spoke, "what are you going to do in your day off?" She turned around and gave me a grin... oh crud... it seems I had a day off today?! "Eh, oh you know... the usual" the tan woman snorted at my answer "What? go watch anime and play some video games" hmm... that is what I usually do... so maybe... but I can't... "Oh I will do that, but I think after eating breakfast, I will go to the gym to train and explore a bit since I am still not used to this place" the tan woman nodded at my answer, that was close... "Okay, but either way! here we are!"

The tan woman did a pose and dramatically pointed toward the door that leads toward the cafeteria. I deadpan at her action... really... this early...? oh whatever, I am hungry, so I will ignore her...

I opened the door and entered the cafeteria while the tan woman still stood the same position she was in, but after waiting for some time, she realized I was gone... she sighed and started sulking while entering the cafeteria slowly

After looking for the line, so I could grab my breakfast, I saw that there was a small line, which luckily for me, it means that I don't have to wait much.

Walking a bit toward the line, someone entered the line quickly, and I was about to hit them, but I managed to stop myself on time, I might have made a bit of pressure on the person's back

After lightly bumping them, I felt quickly give an apology "I am sorry for bumping you, I didn't see you walking toward the line" the figure turned around and I saw their face, which caused me to stiffen a bit, which they didn't notice.

"Oh no, you don't need to apologize at all" the person who I bumped into spoke... the person has light brown hair with her right blue eyes being covered with a black eyepatch... oh no... it was a member of the A-Team... it is Ophelia Pham... Phamrtorlone? wait! Phamrsolone! yes! Ophelia Phamrsolone! dear god... why does almost all Magus have a weird-ass family name? Are they trying to look fancy or something...? shit! she is staring at me, I must have gone in a rant again!

Ophelia stared harder at me, again... it left me uncomfortable... but then her eye seems to sparkle in the realization of... something... and wait... sparkle...? "Oh! Therion, it's nice seeing you again!" She said while smiling at me... sorry, but I had to do a computer restart since I discovered that the other-self of me has actually a friend... DAMMIT ZELRETCH! YOU ALREADY GAVE ME FAULTY INFO! "I am thankful for the anime and games recommendation you gave me to try it out," Ophelia said while inside my head, I was thinking how does she know about them and it isn't suffering by it since if I remember correctly, that most Magus tends to be really terrible with technology, if I remember watching correctly Carnival Phantasm, then I know that Rin is a disaster with it, only a few can use it... like Kiritsugu

I shook my head while smiling at Ophelia "You don't need to say thanks to me at all, I am happy to share my likes to anybody" I told Ophelia, who looked at me with confusion "Are you okay, Ophelia?" Ophelia had a worried look on her face

"I don't know, but... you are acting differently than usual... you are mostly shy and casual, but now... you are more nonchalant, and a bit confident of yourself" I felt panic coming for me since Ophelia somehow managed to notice that I am acting differently! she must have hung out a lot with the other Therion... oh no, I need to find a diversion! but what?!

"_**NEXT!**_"

The person in charge of the food shouted for the next person to get their breakfast quickly, which seems to be Ophelia, who jumped in the surprise of the shout and luckily gave me a convenient break "Oh... I am sorry for leaving early, but farewell Therion, I hope to see you later again" said Ophelia while giving me a smile, and I just simply nodded at her and watched as she walked away... oh dear... that was so close! I didn't realize she had a connection with the other Therion... but... it seems kind of weird that she befriended a civilian since it was mentioned that civilians can't know about the Moonlit World... so I didn't expect Ophelia to befriend someone and increase that chance... but I may be wrong about that...

I felt a pressure behind my back... it was something too soft... and two arms coiling around my chest, but I noticed that it was the woman that woke me up, and showed where the cafeteria was... I still don't know her name... "How could you forget your dear old friend Ava Byrne?! oh the humanity!" The woman, who is called Ava said... well, at least I now know her name... even if it was really convenient... and too coincidental...

I rolled my eyes at her "Are you finished being dramatic? because I will like to get my breakfast now" Ava looked at me with a disappointed look "Oh Therion, will you stop being so boring! why do you have to ruin my fun..." Ava pout at me, which I respond by unamusedly raising my brow at her "Really?" I just shake my head at her "Let get our breakfast"

Without me even realizing it... Ava narrows her eyes at me, noticing something different from me... but didn't say anything about it...

I moved toward the cook, who seems to be finishing a couple of foods, and was about to shout for the next person, but I quickly reached there, and he realized he doesn't have to shout, so he quickly passed me my breakfast, I muttered thanks to him for the food and he just nods at me and I left the line, so others to pick their breakfast.

* * *

I moved toward one of the luckily empty tables, I reached there and waited for Ava... hmm... how can I describe Ava...? she seems to be the mischievous type of person with the mouth of a sailor, and with the habit of being overdramatic as hell...

While I was thinking on how to describe Ava, I didn't realize someone was behind me... who was slowly moving toward me... ominously... and when they were behind me... they slowly leaned over my right ear, and... they softly bit my ear...

I flinched at the feeling of my ear being softly bitten, and accidentally slammed my fist against the table in surprise...

The slam caused a loud noise that came from his table, people quieted down, and look at the ones who caused the noise, which revealed me, who I had my eyes wide in surprise, blushing for some reason and still having my fist against the table, but when they looked behind me, they all saw that it was... Ava, who was still biting my ear... with a mischievous look in her eyes, which pretty much explained what happened... they just rolled their eyes at her and pitied me, and returned what they were doing.

me, who I was still flushed at the feeling of my ear being bitten... turned my head around who was the perpetrator of biting me, but when I saw it was Ava, I knew I was right in my assessment of her, she is annoying in general...

"What the hell is wrong with you...?" I didn't shout at her since that would call attention toward me, so I just gave Ava a disappointed and irritated tone, like why she even thought that was a good idea at all?!

Ava blew a raspberry at me as if I was killing her excitement or something "I just felt like it, and you need to learn how to have fun Therion, you have to be like me!" I just gave her a blank look "No" that would destroy Chaldea no matter what, even if Chaldea has a habit of property damages from the servants...

Suddenly Ava stood up and shouted... right next to me... "Heyo Romani! Come over here, we have a seat available especially for you!" I felt the world freeze as I realized I was going to meet another important person in Chaldea... Romani Acrchaman, the head of the medical department and later acting director of Chaldea... and he is also known as... monoloS...

Why was Ava calling for Romani?! Oh boy... Therion, yourself calm down... just because you meet important people in the story doesn't mean you have to get a heart attack for each meeting, just act as if they are like any other people...

As soon I managed to calm myself down, I saw a man with peach-colored hair, with his hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes and he was wearing the uniform of the medical department... when one focuses on his smile... you can see that he is what you consider the friendly person who is 'everybody's friend', but... that just a mask, a facade... but... there is nothing I can do about that

Romani smiled at Ava while holding his tray with both of his hands "Good morning Ava, how are you doing on this cheerful day?" Ava smiled at Romani until her eyes stopped at his tray, which got a mixed expression between shock and disgust "Dr. Romani... are you eating... a cheesecake at this hour?"

Romani was still smiling with a carefree expression on his face "Yeah, I don't see many issues, ha" Romani says while putting his tray on the table and sat beside Ava, and look ready to feast in, but paused when he realized there was someone was on the same table as well "Oh? Ava, who might this be?" Romani said to Ava with a curious tone "Huh? you mean this dork here" my brows twitched at the comment "This is the one I keep talking to you about, my best friend, Therion!" Ava told Romani, but... for some reason, I felt... happy for hearing that but I didn't even know her very well, but... my body and emotion felt it, and I can remember a bit of us hanging out together, so that means... did I get my other self's memory...? I am a bit worried about it... but for now, I need to play it off

"Oh! So you are Ava's Best Friend that I heard so much about! It is great to meet you for the first time!" Romani said to me, I... don't know how I should feel about that... good? heh, whatever "I... didn't know that Ava spoke so much about me, I can say I am overwhelmed" It was weird to be thought so fondly, well... maybe not... My best friends in my previous life truly cared for me, but... I was blind to it until it was too late...

"I see that you are part of the cleaning staff, that is very nice to know, if you are responsible in cleaning the medical department, then I am sorry for the mess, haha" Romani does his iconic pose of scratching the back of his head, but I shook my head at him "No, you don't have to say anything at all... I ain't in charge of cleaning there" It seems that Romani doesn't realize that I have prana in me... or... he is playing his facade of a human... hmm... interesting...

"Sorry both of you, but I need to go somewhere since I have something planned for my day off..." I interrupted Romani before he could continue speaking with me, it's not that I don't like him or something like that, it just... I need to explore the place before everything goes downhill, so I stood up and picked up my tray, which was empty due to me finishing eating my food while I was talking to Ava and Romani, I didn't want my food to go cold... and put it near where the cooks pick up the trays, plates, and cups then clean it.

* * *

I waved goodbye at Ava and Romani, who responded in kind and waved back at me, and they returned talking about something, but it looks like they are having a lot of fun... I opened the doors of the cafeteria and left toward the gym... but as I was calmly walking, and turned to a corner, I accidentally bumped into something, or someone better said... as I was about to apologize to them, for not looking... I realized who it was, I don't get what is wrong with my luck... I don't know if I should consider it as E Rank or EX Rank, but... as I look over what they are wearing, which is a black combat boot, black cargo pants, a white striped shirt, and black leather coat... he has blond hair and gray eyes... someone with the potential to summon a Grand Servant, and having Da Vinci acknowledged his genius, Daybit Ce- wait... Se? wait I know what his name is, but I can't seem to remember very wel- "Daybit Sem Void" Ah yes! that was- WAIT WHAT?! I look in shock at Daybit, who look at me with a bored expression, but I cool down as I realize that I forgot about his impressive intelligence "Thanks for introducing yourself, I am Therion Suárez" I said with a bland tone... we both knew that we don't care about each other, and don't want to understand each other, I am fine with that... We both nodded and went on our merry way, but as he took the corner, I heard him say something weird "Interesting..." I look where he passed, but he disappeared from my point of sight, I frowned at what just happened, but I tried to forget about it, go where I was going originally

* * *

notice that I am reaching to the gym, and entered, I saw a couple of people training, but not much since it is early... but I observe how it looks, the gym has white walls that seem to be Chaldea's signature color, multiple high bay lighting fixtures, which make the room look very big, three doors that has signs on it, the right one has the male sign, the left one has the female sign and the middle one has the gender-neutral sign, huh? that is quite neat, moving on! if I look carefully at the male room, I can see lockers, which means that must be the changing room or bathroom, or both really... and I saw all the pieces of training equipment, which is a really impressive amount, I am seeing multiple treadmills, rowing machines, Elliptical machine, Upright bike, Stair mill, etc. and a huge amount of dumbbells, and a small bar where there seem to be protein bars, shakes, water bottles, the usual you find in a gym.

I ain't the person who has much knowledge about gym, I know the terms, but not how it would work and what does it help with, one of my best friends, Leon, was actually responsible with the ownership of his own gym, which is passed down on him from his father, he is actually a training and health nut... you remember when I mentioned that I go at the gym to stay healthy? well... that was a lie, I was actually forced to do it, but hey! the result speak, so I am grateful about that and having Leon helping me... even though I won't see him again, I quickly shake away that thought, I can't have negative emotion at the moment... because everything will go downhill in two days, so I might as well investigate and experience the peaceful state of Chaldea before the Grand Order begin...

I went to the locker room on the male side and went where my name was displayed... I quickly put the code to open the locker, which made me realize how flawlessly I opened it... ugh... forget about it, I know it must be due to my invasion of controlling my other self's body... now that I think about it, does Lex's spell kill the user, and let them be used as a puppet...? is that why I managed to take control of it? Ugh... remember Therion, you are a civilian in these cases, you can't just ask people if there exists a spell like that, or something bad will happen to you...

I quickly picked up my training clothing, and I went to the changing room and pulled off my uniform, and quickly put on the training clothing... it looks like my other self wears black sweatpants with red lines, a black tank top with a video game controller in the middle, black and red checkerboard running shoes, and a black and red jacket... huh? this is what I used to wear a lot when I was younger... interesting, it is really nostalgic...

I exited the changing room and went back to my locker, I opened it, and put my uniform in there, and picked up my towel and went out... I calmly observed what people are doing... I see some people using punching bags, some are stretching their body, some are at the bar, drinking some water and eating protein bars... I notice that the treadmills seem to be empty, I calmly walk toward it... I reached into it and started to stretch my body, just to arm up and not get a cramp...

As I was doing the standing toe touches I suddenly heard someone walking toward me, their steps are... loud, you might say, and since it is more or less empty the gym, you can hear the echo, but most people aren't paying attention to it... someone came next to me and I look slightly up since I was still stretching and I was face to face to the person's... crotch... oh god why... I played it off and acted like it wasn't in my face... I saw that the person who stood in front of me has tan skin, a really buff body and since I didn't mention my height, I can say I am 5'11 ft, but this guy looks like he towers me by one foot... wow, but I digressing! he has meadow green eyes, shaggy green hair with a cowlick, a pure goatee, and lastly a small gray tattoo on the upper right side of his face, that seems to be similar to cut scars that were caused by a lion, but his hair is covering it, and he seems to be wearing a black tight tank top... like really tight... dark green short shorts, I don't know why he is wearing it, but I can't judge... even if I wanted to...

I look at his face, and for some reason, he seems to be... disappointed? "Aww... you didn't even react to one bit of my crotch being close to your face, you weren't impressed?" The guy has a slight Spanish accent, and he said... what...? wh-why is he saying that to me?! Is he trying to flirt or sexually harass me?! Why did he expect his crotch to do all the work?! "Confused, are you? heh, most ladies and guys seem to go wild when they see the size of it!" What the fuck are we talking here! I didn't even ask! don't explain to me this shit! I don't want any part of it! "You seem to be really handsome!" WHY AM I TALKING WITH PERVERTS! FIRST AVA AND NOW, THIS GUY?! I HATE THIS!

I just ignored the guy as he speaks... I don't want to lose more brain cells with the conversation... you might be wondering why I didn't react to him... well... I hardly feel any romantic interest, I did feel it one time, but... you can say that my romantic interest was killed in that experience, but I do feel sexual interest, but I am really selective about it... and I never have done it with someone, so you can say I am waiting for that special someone... yeah, I should stop thinking about this and go along with my training...

I went on the treadmill and started the machine slowly since I don't want to overwhelm myself at the start, but... I felt someone using the treadmill beside mine... and I knew who it was. "Awww... come on dude! you don't have to be rude about it, I am simply interested to know you!" Oh god... this is actually the first time I am being flirted with... or sexually harassed, both make sense to me... so this is the curse of being handsome... I deeply regret this then, please return my old body to me... and wasn't my other self supposed to be... you know? weird and not popular? nobody gets close to him and all that... I don't know if my presence suddenly changed or something... I know I sound arrogant, but... suddenly having my magic circuits activated and with the addition of magic core... it feels... weird... and suddenly meeting with a lot of important characters from the story is surprising...

But while I was monologuing in my head, I suddenly heard the guy finishing saying something to me "And that is why you should go on a date with me!" The guy's eyes for some reason look to be sparkling, but I stared at his face with the coldest expression I can muster, which made the guy sweat a bit, which I ain't sure if it was due to my stare or him running... "First off... I don't know your name-" "It is Nico Villalobos!" The guy now named Nico, quickly interjected, but I waited for some time to see if he was going to keep talking, but he wasn't, so I continued "Okay Nico... and the second thing is that didn't you just say something about... your... crotch? So why would I go on a date with a manwhore" Nico flinched at my insult, but I didn't feel guilty for that, I am saying simply the truth, even if... I am surprised how casually I said that "Oh... um... sorry about that..." what...? Why is Nico acting sheepish now?! "For what?" I asked him and Nico seems to have a hard time trying to look me at the eyes "For... fo-for acting like a..." Nico lowered his head "a manwhore..." Aww shit! he now feels like a dick! Who is this guy?! I don't know why, but he makes think of Leon, but if Leon was a person who focuses more on sex and flirting than helping people... "Fine, whatever, but I will accept your apology..." I murmured, but it looks like he has managed to hear me... and now it looks like he is looking at me with eyes of a puppy, shit... I don't think it will get ever at all...

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the end of the second chapter! Yeah, it is really long unlike the previous chapter by 3,000 words! I am impressed with myself! I managed to get 1,000 views in just one chapter! I know I sound like bragging, but... I just didn't expect myself to reach this far! I am really grateful for everyone who takes their time to read this story! so what I can say are thanks!**

**But yes! in this chapter we have multiple important events and interaction of some of the characters, like Therion's body change, who was honestly surprised about his slight appearance change, Thinking about those in his previous life, Therion isn't like those characters who simply insert themselves in the story... he really misses his previous life, it might not have been perfect, but it was still his life, Therion realizing that Lex's manipulation on his other self, who Therion realized was... brain dead due to Lex's cruel tactic and Magecraft, Therion's struggle and frustration with helping the story or not, he wants to help, but doesn't have enough time to truly do something, Therion's mysterious dream, who could have caused that?, the debut of Ava Byrne, Therion's other self's Best Friend, member of the Medical Department and prankster, Therion's first meeting with Ophelia Phamrsolone, part of the A-Team, and seem to have a history with Therion's other self, Therion's first meeting with Romani Archaman, The head of the Medical Department, Therion's first, but short meeting with Daybit Sem Void, and lastly the debut of Nico Villalobos, member of the Technology Development Division, and an insecure flirt! wow... that is a lot of important events, which is hard to keep up with! and if you guys need to know! When Therion is in Chaldea, even if he is working or has a day off, it takes around two chapters to cover that day!**

**Here is the introduction of two OCs! Ava Byrne and Nico Villalobos! Tell me your thoughts or first impression on them! Do you like them, do you hate them! I will be excited to know!**

**Also to speak about Therion's sexuality since it was mention about it! he is Aromantic, but... he isn't sure if he is Demiromantic or Aromantic Bisexual... he just needs time since this was something he didn't experience much in his previous life.**

**I hope you guys are careful with the COVID-19, stay in your home, watch your hands daily, don't cough on people, and please don't throw a corona party... I have seen too many people doing that... SO STAY SAFE!**

**But remember! Follow, Favorite and Review! also tell me if I made an error or used misinformed information, so I can correct myself and improve! see you later!**


End file.
